


Sadistic angel

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Smut, only kinky smut with which I shocked myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isn't it great when the boyfriend awaits you?----Sorry, I can't write a proper summary, since this story contains of kinky smut only.





	

It was Friday, Friday means grocery shopping for Yamada Ryosuke. With a pleasant smile and a list in his hand he walked through the shelves and took everything he needed for the next three days.

His angel like face hidden under a mask and his conspicuous colored hair under a stylish hat.

After he finished shopping, he stopped at a book store and at a jewelry store, without buying something, just looking, after all he’s not in rush.

One hour passed since he leaved his house and when he opened the door with his key, he could hear _those_ noises, making him smirk.

Without trying to be fast he unpacked the shopping bags, put milk and meat in the refrigerator and the rest into the shelves. When he finished he decided to finally go upstairs, opening the door to his room and greeting his boyfriend, Okamoto Keito.

“Hey, did you wait long?” he asked in a teasing voice. But Keito couldn’t answer properly, only a steamed moan leaved his lips.

Yamada took his clothes off and sat next to Keito on the bed, stroking his hair out of his sweaty face. His eyes brushed over the handcuffs, which were around Keito’s wrist and shut at the pole of the bed. A thin scarf was knotted over his mouth, so nothing than moaning was possible, of course his feet were handcuffed as well, in a way which made his legs spread and expose the strong vibrator being positioned in Keito.

“How many times did you cum, while I was gone? Two or three times?” Ryosuke asked when he saw cum across Keitos stomach.

“Poor boy, you must be tired.” Keito nodded desperately, begging with his eyes to finally be set free and sighed in relief when Ryosuke put the vibrator out, the scarf away and opened the handcuffs.

Keitos arms and legs felt tired, his stomach sticky and his eyelids heavy.

“What are you doing?” It was less a question than more a hint for Keito that it isn’t over yet.

“Sleeping. I came four times now, I can’t anymore.”

“Ehh but I didn’t play yet.” Ryosuke stated and sit down between his boyfriends’ legs. This body, covered in sweat and cum, red wrists and a twitching entrance, that’s what Ryosuke is into, besides his angel face he is a sadistic guy who likes to use his boyfriend Keito as a toy from time to time.

“When I woke up I was already handcuffed on the bed, you were pushing this thing in me and then leaved for shopping. I think you played enough.” Suddenly Keitos hands were pinned about his head and Ryosuke sat down right onto his dick, moving forward, making Keito shiver and begging to stop.

“I played enough when I said so, and for now I will use this little hole of yours to satisfy myself.” He whispered and bit in Keitos earlobe. While pumping his erection, Ryosuke went backwards again, spread his boyfriends’ legs and then pushed his dick with one push into Keito. It didn’t hurt for him, because obviously he was prepared really good, but the sensation was way too strong today, his whole body was still sensitive of the orgasms he had before, so he tried to mute his moans with his hands over his mouth.

Ryosuke shook his head and said: “No, let me hear you.” Ryosuke might be the biggest sadist living on this earth, but he has his moments were he shows how much he loves the guy lying under him, just like now, taking Keitos hands in his and kissing him passionately, before he thrust his hard erection into him again.

 

That’s it, Yamada Ryosukes games, showing this side of him only to Okamoto Keito, like Keito is showing his obviously masochistic side only to Ryosuke.

Weekend was over, back to work. For many people work is something boring or tiring, but for Keito it is something he is sometimes scared of, sometimes excited and most of the time it is full of risky situations.

One of this risky situations is happening right now, being pressed by Yamada against a wall, standing behind him, pants pulled down and fucked near of Hey! Say! Jumps! changing room, it was so difficult to suppress the moans, because it hurt, but it was this good kind of pain, a pain he became addicted to.

“You really like being fucked at public places, right?” Ryosuke noted with a cheerful voice and a smile on his lips, he can’t do anything against it, since he loves the feeling of Keitos tightness around him, but then he stopped moving and stared at his boyfriend. “No answer?” he asked.

“Yes, I love it.” Keito moaned, while he stroked his own dick.

Sometimes Keito remembers back the time when those ‘games’ started. He and Ryosuke were a couple for already two years, but somehow their relationship lost something, slowly they went back to a ‘just friends’ behavior, but that was something they couldn’t accept.

“It’s the sex!” Yamada said one day. “Somehow…it isn’t exciting enough to actually doing it, right?” Keito nodded.

At that day, they watched hundreds of porn, which were showing all kind of kinks, until Yamada said: “I want to try that.” Pointing at the screen of the laptop. “You want me to handcuff you?” Keito stopped the video and gulped when he saw the excited face of his boyfriend, but then Yamada shook his head and confessed: “Actually, I want to do it to you…” So they bought many different things on the internet, tried something new every day and developed their little games.

One game is ‘filling up’, which they are doing right now.

Ryosuke thrusting into him, hitting Keitos spot until both of them cum. His seed filling the inner of Keito.

“Wait…” Yamada whispered. “There’s still more for you…” Keito loves to feel the hot cum in him, just the thought of it could make him hard again immediately. When they both got properly dressed again (and checked if nothing of _it_ landed on their clothes) Ryosuke kissed Keito, nibbling and biting on his lower lip and when their tongues touched each other, they felt this warm good feeling they already felt at their very first kiss again.

“So let’s see how long it will stay in you.” The smile Ryosuke gave Keito was the smile of an angel, with the intention of the devil.

They went into the dressing room, where the rest of Jump is already waiting for them, stylist running around, putting make-up on Chinen and Takaki, and changed the jacket of Hikaru for the third time now.

“There you are!” Arioka Daiki screamed and run towards them. “Our manager was more than angry when he found out, that you two were missing.” None of their band members knew about Ryosuke and Keito being a couple, there was no reason to make a big deal out of it and risk a scandal.

While Yamada was trying to search for a good answer to the question why our hairs are so wet (of sweat) Keito felt how the hot liquid is slowly coming out of him again, but there’s no reason the freak out now.

“Okamoto-san, you have to change.” Now there was a reason to freak out. The stylist was holding Keitos clothes for the performance in their arm today and brought him to a quieter place.

Since they are Johnny’s they have flashy and complicated to wear clothes for their appearance, which means they need the help of a stylist to get changed, WHICH MEANS HE HAS TO GET NAKED INFRONT OF THIS OTHER PERSON NOW.

Under his loose jeans, he could feel some of Ryosuke’s cum streaming down his leg. _“If someone sees it, you have lost and will be punished.”_ The words of his boyfriend were crossing his mind and Keito became nervous, it’s not the punishment he’s scared of, he’s scared of the reaction of the stylist when he takes his clothes off now.

“Toilet!” Keito screamed. “I’ll go to the toilet first.” He explained in a lower voice now and the stylist nodded silently.

 

Yamada’s laughter was fulfilling the hotel room. They have ranted one, since Yamada’s parents were back from their trip and now they couldn’t use the house anymore.

With crossed arms Keito were sitting on the bed “Don’t laugh, I was seriously scared!” he pouted.

He told Yamada about the incident with the stylist, he had to, he was a fair gamer, following the rules, even when that means admitting he has lost.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I just didn’t assume that it will come out so early, I planned this to be happen, when we were on the stage and dancing, you know.”

“That’s even worse!” Ryosuke suppressed another laughter and laid down, holding his open arms towards Keito. “Let’s cuddle.”

Hearing the heartbeat of the one you love, is the most pleasing music you could ever hear, at least that were Yamada’s thoughts when his head was on Keitos breast. He drew little circles around Keitos nipples with his finger, making them hard.

“I love you so much.” Yamada said and kissed one of the nipples.

“I love you more.” Keito answered with a smile.

“Let’s take a break for the next two days, okay? Even I get tired and need to rest.” They both laughed silently when Yamada suggested the break and shortly after that they fell asleep in the arms of the other.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
